


Are you Shitting in my Cornflakes?!

by NightmareJim (NightmareJasmine)



Category: The Borrowers - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Borrowers Fusion, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Borrower Garuku Bluemoon, Borrower PatrickStatic, Brother AU, Macro/Micro, YouTuber G/T, borrower JPW03, family au, giant Molly, giant Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJim
Summary: I was bored, read tags, It's 12am but I haven't had a good night sleep in a while...bite me.
Relationships: Molly Barnes/Wade Barnes
Kudos: 3





	Are you Shitting in my Cornflakes?!

The house was dark, three small figures scampered across the counter top to get the pizza that was left out. The oldest took the lead, Patrick made sure his adopted brothers knew the ropes of borrowing since they were young...even though the second oldest was three years younger.

Gar was in the back, being the more observant (Not really but since Patrick is already in front it has to be him) watched the back and JP, the youngest.

JP was young when Gar and Patrick found him in the snow, they didn't know what happened to his parents but they knew he was a few years younger than Gar. Also that he hadn't gone borrowing yet, especially if borrowing age was fifteen.

They lived in the house of Wade and Molly Barnes, no kids, a cat, and puppies! All under the three's control, and sometimes care.

Gar had started a pranking challenge on Wade, which escalated a while ago involving flooding his house without wetting the walls which JP fondly calls Gar Hax.

Patrick was sure Wade would be the one to find them especially during a prank but he was surprised that Molly did, that exact night.

JP was telling Patrick and Gar about how he managed to mess with Wade's sound system when the kitchen light came on and the three froze, they looked over and saw a giggling Mollu.

"That was you? Oh man that was hilarious. Wade was so mad!" She whispered

JP preened as Patrick and Gar stood in front of him, hoping to protect him from her despite knowing she could grab all three of them. 

Molly smiled, "Hey, help yourselves to the pizza, I was coming down for a snack. Have you had ice cream before?"

JP was the only one to shake his head but looked at his brothers in confusion, "You guys ate ice cream without me?"

Gar sighed, "Pineapple Boy, we would literally freeze trying to eat that stuff."

Patrick took time to map out their escape route, listing things they'll need to grab to move that night. Noting that it was winter and literally freezing outside, and he had yet to teach JP how to make appropriate winter gear.

Molly watched with amusement as his two brothers argued about who actually won the prank war, carefully not mentioning flooding because they knew how angry giants can be.

Patrick soon interrupted the whole puppies biting Wade thing, "We need to leave, morning is approaching and I really don't want to meet two giants."

Molly smiled, "Ah it's ok, I'll leave you guys some apology bacon. And, I'm not saying reveal yourselves or anything..but at least stay until Spring."

Patrick frowned a bit, she had a point...he knew she probably had an idea what they were thanks to the book based off of them. Winter was a dangerous time for people there size, and even in warm clothes they'd freeze before making it through the lawn.

Patrick nodded, "As long as Wade doesn't find out about this...then ok."

Gar stared at Patrick with concern and relief on his face as JP cheered, the three collected the offered pizza before leaving back to their home in the walls where Patrick and Gar would most likely be scolding JP for talking to giants.

========

Molly watched with curiousity as the, what she knows as, borrowers were gone before continuing to grab her treat.

From the youngest, she gathered that he was nervous but still kind. Maybe she can befriend the small beans, and she went to bed to watch YouTube videos.

And put her icy feet on Wade.


End file.
